


Dragonronpa: Heroic Meetings

by aYellowSubmarine



Series: Dragonronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elf!Shuichi, Illustrations, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aYellowSubmarine/pseuds/aYellowSubmarine
Summary: Shuichi of the Saihara clan found himself nose deep in scrolls and parchments, each piece of scripture sending him further and further into trance. On most such nights Shuichi would continue until daybreak, or perhaps the following nightfall, until he had enough off his plate to actually pursue his leads. Fortunately this night Shuichi’s malaise was interrupted by shouts and clangs of steel.





	1. Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, and thank you for checking out my work! I'm just here to let you know I do not have a beta and if the very wordy way I write should be reigned in more please do tell me, I am here to learn, improve, and entertain! I'll fill you in more in the end notes.

When Shuichi daydreamed at the foot of his uncle’s desk he hadn’t expected investigation work to be so stifled with bureaucracy. Of course Shuichi had been a bright child, singled out as mature and intelligent by the adults around him, but his interest in the investigations themselves had eclipsed the dreary paperwork. He’d absently wave his quill around, thinking of the clues he’d overheard his uncle’s fellow officers muttering about the night before. He’d comb through the file in his mind, searching for discrepancies and any answers to his many questions. Perhaps Shuichi had been in some ways bright, at least when it came to mysteries, but that didn’t keep his hands from smudging the ink across his homework and staining his white school uniform.

 

Shuichi’s mind was ever hungry for answers and even more so for mysteries, he’d find his thrills in the mental exercise of it all, but working as a judicial officer under the crown wasn’t all puzzles and games. Well, perhaps it was more than the average enforcer, but an investigator’s work had gravitas and that demanded proper procedure.

 

And so this is why Shuichi of the Saihara clan found himself nose deep in scrolls and parchments, each piece of scripture sending him further and further into trance. Other races may have the excuse of sleep but the time afforded one by the elves’ near immortality is as much of a curse as a boon. On most such nights Shuichi would continue until daybreak, or perhaps the following nightfall, until he had enough off his plate to actually pursue his leads. Fortunately this night Shuichi’s malaise was interrupted by shouts and clangs of steel.

 

Startled, the elf leapt to his feet and almost knocked his ink bottle over. He jogged over and out the door to see the source of the noise. He was met with the unusual sight of what appeared to be a human man surrounded by knocked over guards. “Oy, oy, I said I can’t go with you I’ve got plans, hear me?!”

 

The guards, who seemed only to have bruised their egoes thank the gods, began to rise, drawing their swords, but Shuichi rushed over to get a hold of the situation. “E-excuse me, what is going on here?” Perhaps ‘get a hold of’ was too strong, but Shuichi had never been one with a strong presence. ‘Deescalate’ perhaps?

 

One of the guards let go of her sheath though her tone was none the peaceful, “This unknown human man was seen patrolling near the walls, we approached to question him but he fled the scene. He acted suspiciously so we brought him in.”

 

At this Shuichi could only sigh. Humans were indeed a rare sight this deep into elvish territory, or at least humans from the neighbouring kingdom. Tensions weren’t exactly high but they were there due to territorial scuffles and raiders. Among their people in peace and quiet, humans were an unnecessary nuisance with their many conflicts. Once one got to their third century mature elves tended to tire of it and simply retreat. However this was of course not an appropriate action outside of wartimes. “I’m sorry officer but that is highly inappropriate.” He began, trying to hold his head high as if that would gain him any deference, “While I, um, appreciate your concern for public safety you need more than loitering for arrest.”

 

His words seemed to embolden the human but the surrounding officers seemed betrayed. “Yeah, why don’t you just listen to that guy and let me get on with my day!”

 

The aggressing officer’s hand twitched by her hilt, but through clenched teeth asserted, “With all due respect, sir, but I think I know suspicious activity when I see it. This human was not simply taking a walk or hunting beasts, he was obviously surveying our defences.”

 

Shuichi bit his lip and frowned, bringing his hand up to his mouth. It was important for fellow officers to respect and trust one another, and stomping out suspicions at the start would not only create dissatisfaction among the ranks and worse: Set a precedent for ignoring similar situations, whether merited or not. After a good long moment to think Shuichi dropped his hand and said, “How about I interrogate him?” This seemed to catch everyone off guard. While Shuichi was not very high ranked he was not wasted on petty felonies. “I’ll see if there is any merit to your suspicions, but if I find none I’ll let him go. And if there is a next time, please consult me before making an arrest.” The guards seemed only a bit comforted by the proposal though the human had noticeably relaxed. How odd.

 

The officer seemed to have the anger startled out of her, but it still left her visibly uneasy, “I suppose if you’re willing to go that far I’d have no choice but to let it go.” She sent a glare to the human but gestured over to the investigator and nodded. “Please call if you need us.”

 

With that the unit dispersed, most likely back to their original posts, Shuichi was left with one human and a pile of paperwork. “Um, okay, so if you would follow me please.” The human abided, though not before making a face and shrugging.

 

Once the lights were lit for the suspect’s poor eyes, the human was settled in the seat opposite the desk. He was a large human, even taller than Shuichi, with tan skin and outrageous purple-hued, rare for humans, hair defying gravity. Nothing about him seemed too suspicious, but there are procedures one must take out of professionalism. Shuichi flipped to a blank page in his notebook and began, “Can you state your full name, please?”

 

The human didn’t hesitate, “Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!”

 

Shuichi paused and looked up. “Luminary of the Stars? How so?” Was he a paladin? Or some sort of folk hero?

 

The human, Kaito, only grinned, “Well one day I’ll be known across the land so I may as well get ahead of the curve with a good title. Plus stars are neat.”

 

Shuichi couldn’t help but chuckle at that, “Stars are neat.” Kaito’s grin only deepened. So some sort of self-imposed moniker. Not really worth writing down, but may as well. He let out an awkward cough into his pen-wielding fist and continued, “Your age?”

 

“24.” An adult, though how much an adult Shuichi didn’t know. He barely interacted with other elves as it was, knowing what level of adulthood two decades were for humans was impossible.

 

“Occupation?”

 

“Adventurer, hero, all around cool guy who fights for justice, the usual.” Unemployed.

 

“Place of origin?”

 

“Farming village in the Starlit Valley called The Ram’s Horn. Probably haven’t heard of it, but one day it’ll be known across the planes as the birthplace of Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!”

 

If he remembered correctly the Starlit Valley was in the south of the neighbouring human kingdom of D’esprare, a long way from the wood elves’ capital of Hope’s Peak. “And what are you doing so far from home?”

 

Kaito looked at him as if the answer was obvious, “Being a hero, duh.”

 

That only further confused Shuichi, “And how so?”

 

“You know, fight for the little guy. Do a few quests for a village here, a village there. Maybe kill a lich in the process.”

 

“And that is the reason for your presence near the border?”

 

The human’s bravado broke a little, sheepish, “I mean, yeah. It’s not like I was looking to mess things up here, I was just doin’ a little investigating for someone in need.”

 

Shuichi frowned, “Could you please tell me to what end?” At this the human shut his mouth. Shuichi sighed, “I won’t be able to let you go if you don’t clarify you mean no harm.”

 

After darting his gaze around the room the human sat upright and leaned over, “Do you promise not to tell anyone?” Such a response was baffling to hear from an adult man, was he not aware he was speaking to a court investigator? Someone whose job it was to unfold secrets no matter how ugly? But looking into Kaito’s eyes and seeing the sheer earnestness compelled the elf to comply, “I suppose if it doesn’t hurt anyone.”

 

The serious look was gone from his face as a smile broke out, “Good! Because this will only help people, y’know, because heroing!” His positive mood was contagious, but Shuichi tried to keep a straight face. After a moment Kaito continued, “I’ve been tasked with helping true love prevail!” Shuichi’s confusion must have been clear on his face as the human elaborated, “So you see there’s this human who’s fallen head over heels for this elf with a kinda important job, yeah? They continue to meet in private and guess what? The elf isn’t happy with he-their life and is willing to bust this joint to be with their one true love? How sweet is that?”

 

Shuichi could feel what little wind was left in his sails seeping out of him. “I’m sorry, is that it?”

 

“Wha-hey!” Kaito flusters, waving his arms around, “Love is so much more than ‘it’! It’s magical, and it’s worth fighting for even if you lose everything!” It’s certainly a very human thing to be passionate about, but Shuichi had no idea how he could say such a thing without blushing, even he’s getting a second-hand blush!

 

Shrinking under the man’s intensity Shuichi amended, “Wh-what I mean is, isn’t there a better more official route to do such things? All this for an elopement?”

 

At this Kaito just shrugged, “I dunno man, this guy just told me to help their elf-friend find a way past the walls without the guards noticing. Something about how their parents wouldn’t approve…” He shook his head, “Plus isn’t there just something heroically romantic about sneaking past the establishment and out to freedom?”

 

“I…” Shuichi didn’t know where to go from here, “Okay I suppose this isn’t really anything fellonous. This elf is entitled to privacy and self-autonomy even if their parents disapprove.” He had to ponder on this for a moment more, especially the possibilities that this man was lying, as convincing as he was. He shakes his head no, “I can’t however simply let you go with that explanation.”

 

“What? Why!?” The human man nearly yelled, though tempers his tone in time, “I mean, this ain’t really a big deal, why?”

 

“How do I know this isn’t simply a smuggling operation with a rather corny cover story?” Shuichi explains, “That you’re not attempting to kidnap this elf? Or break in for other nefarious reasons?”

 

“Hey, man,” The man surprisingly calms down. “I can respect that drive for justice, bro.” ‘ _ Bro? _ ’ Instead of getting defensive he grins, “So why don’t you come with?”

 

“...” Shuichi blanks, “Excuse me?”

 

“You don’t have to help out or anything, just chaperone me and see that I’m not up to no good?” Kaito winks, fists pushed against each other. “Don’t worry, on my name as Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, I won’t be doing anything except good!”

 

Shuichi can feel himself catching onto this human’s positive wave again, and let’s himself play along, “And you yourself don’t worry on my name as Shuichi Saihara I can promise you I can handle whatever it is you’d throw at me.”

 

The elf could feel his face glowing from the brazenness of their exchange, and it only grew hotter as Kaito patted him on the shoulder, “Haha, alright then shall we go?”

 

Shuichi let go of trying to flatten his awkward smile and nodded.


	2. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi accompanies Kaito on his quest for (others') true love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna know who the mystery lovers are and see my justification for it check the end notes. Further on I'll use the beginning notes to list characters and ships because tagging this particular one would be unfair to fans who want something more substantial.
> 
> Oh right, and if you couldn't tell I played the games localised first, sorry if that might put you off. Over time I started using their surnames more often, but those are hard to make sound natural in a fantasy setting, yeah? So...

Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, was nothing if not a man of his word. When a passionate young man in the throes of love comes his way for aid, there is no way he wouldn’t do everything in his power to help! Of course it didn’t help that this man was an already established adventurer, famous for his steely aim and ferocious right hook, even if he had a habit of half-assing his work, it couldn’t help an up and coming hero such as himself. Well, that and it was hard to refuse such an earnest request coming from a notorious playboy. Unfortunately it was his status that guaranteed he’d be ‘shot at sight’ though that sounded a bit melodramatic.

 

The hero guided his new elven companion to his planned meeting spot. The elf’s gusto had surprised Kaito at first, with his soft-spoken presence, but as he spoke more with him it was clear he took his job very seriously. “This is the place, I presume?” He asked, fiddling with the hem of the cape he had donned before they left. Kaito hadn’t said anything yet, and threw him a confused look. “You marked this area by lining this part of the border wall with rocks, much too neatly to be natural.”

 

Kaito nodded, impressed. “Yeah. If you look under this one,” he kneeled and lifted a few of the larger ones to reveal-

 

“A breach,” the elf filled in.

 

“Well, I was gonna say a hole but yeah.” Kaito groaned and cracked his fingers, “It took me weeks to manage to dig it up with all the guards patrolling up and around.”

 

“You do understand this is a security breach, yes?” Shuichi pointed out, “This is rather serious.”

 

Kaito tried to feign shame but what could he say, a little whole is nothing compared to heartache. He presumed. He shakes his hand dismissively with a grin, “Don’t worry I’ll fill it in once the mission’s done. Now come one we gotta take cover so we don’t get caught.”

 

“No need,” Shuichi replied. He brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled a bird call, and the next thing Kaito knew a black blur rushed past him, eliciting a totally cool and mature shriek out of him. When next he opened his eyes he saw that Shuichi had been joined by some sort of black bird, whatever they’re hard to distinguish. Shuichi kept a cool expression throughout until it eventually melted into a sheepish blush. “This is Kaede and she says that there’s no one in a 50 feet radius,” he introduced, with a fond look on his face as he scratched his partner’s plume.

 

Wait. “Kaede?” Kaito balked, “You mean Kaede as in the legendary bard? The saviour of D’esperare? Last great hero of the ages? That Kaede?”

 

Shuichi shrunk, “O-oh, you know of her?”

 

Kaito couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “Know her? Damn, I grew up hearing all about her! Bedtime stories, ballads, storybooks, I wanted to grow up to be a hero just like her!” If there ever was a legendary hero, it was Kaede Akamatsu, there ain’t know way in the seven hells that anyone did not know about her. “I’m surprised you’d name your bird after a human hero.”

 

Shuichi forced a smile, “I-I suppose I liked the name.”

 

Kaito just grinned, “So, what, that your magical bird or somethin’?”

 

“Sort of, we share a special bond forged when I first began training to be an investigator. At first it was for the usual ranger enforcer activities, hunting, battling, tracking, but she’s proven to be a capable partner in so many more ways.” As he continued speaking his gaze grew warmer, though it seemed a bit sad.

 

“That’s cool as hell, I just got a sword.” Kaito patted his back to show off his larger than average broadsword, “I mean don’t get me wrong, it’s totally awesome and stuff, but you know sometimes you want a little buddy like that, you know?” He moved in to try to pet Kaede but she made it very clear he wouldn’t be getting near her with his solo full arm armour. Kaito didn’t sweat it, “I mean I grew up with a dog but he was pretty old and pretty lazy, so it’s not like I could’ve trained him to be my trusty partner.”

 

Shuichi’s smile brightened slightly at his tangent, looking ethereal in the moonlight. Dark hair matching the leaves around him, slipping out of his hood in a braid, pale skin ghostly with starlight twinkling in his eyes.

  


The scene however was interrupted when suddenly he tensed up. “There’s a woman approaching the wall.” Woah, elf radar. Or ranger, or whatever. He whispered, “Do you think it’s your target?”

 

Kaito just stood still and waited, until he heard a familiar rhythmic knocking and a faint voice, “E-excuse me, Mister Kaito? Are you there?” Then he nodded. To Shuichi, not the voice on the other side, that would be silly she can’t see him.

 

He replied, “We’re here, Lady Sayaka.”

 

“Lady Sayaka?” Shuichi muttered to himself.

 

Lady Sayaka faltered, “I-is there someone else there?”

 

“Don’t worry.” Kaito reassured, “He’s a friend.” This earns him a look from Shuichi.

 

“...Okay.” Came her voice, hesitant, and began to make her way in and out of the small burrow Kaito made. When she came up he saw her radiant face dirtied, as was her shabby clothes, a strange sight but that only made it a better disguise.

 

Kaito went to help her with her baggage and Shuichi siddled beside him, whispering, “Your friend’s lover is Lady Sayaka?” It’s no surprise he recognised her, it’s the whole point of the ruse. Lady Sayaka was a valued songstress in the elves’ court, a prized possession of her father.

 

Kaito only nodded in response, focused on balancing her heavily packed bags. He turned to her and said hushly, “Let’s go, Leon’s on standby with horses by the outskirts.”

 

Lady Sayaka smiled beautifully, “Thank you, Mister Kaito.” How Leon managed to actually woo her is beyond Kaito.

 

* * *

 

The two elves trailed behind Kaito, hulking along with most of Lady Sayaka’s bags, as he lead them with marks he cut on the trees. Kaede made her way above the treetops. Shuichi had no idea how to act or what to say to break the awkward tension between the two. How does one speak to a lady of such high standing. Or how does one speak to anyone at all outside of work inquiries? The answer had long eluded Shuichi, though fortunately it was Lady Sayaka who broke the ice, “It’s hard to believe that I’ll be leaving Hope’s Peak behind…”

 

Shuichi flustered, trying to keep his composure so as not to put the lady off. “I-I can imagine,” he stammered. “Living among elves for centuries only to be leaving for a human.” They fell again into the awkward silence, until Shuichi was the one to break it, “Do you think you’re making the right choice?” He winced. _Nice, Shuichi._

 

Lady Sayaka flinched, “Do I think I’m making the right choice, hm? I’m not sure, but that’s the way it is with humans, isn’t it? Their lives are so short, there are so many of them and they’re all so different, they’re so _passionate_ it’s scary...” She began to smile, “It’s inspiring. I’m not sure I could take centuries of regret, not knowing what would have happened if I just said yes. It’s not like I could take my time to think, they die before you know it.” As endeared as it is there’s a sadness to it. "Singing... Singing is very important to me. I've put my should into building myself up for centuries, but I thought long and hard and realised I wasn't sure who I was doing it for at this point. Was it to make myself happy or my father? Would I want to continue singing and singing only so I can sing more? I don't know..."

 

Shuichi couldn’t help stare. “How brave…” He whispered, unaware it was out loud.

Lady Sayaka’s eyebrows jump, “Really? I just told you it was because I was scared of what would happen if I didn’t.”

 

Shuichi flushed, eyes darting everywhere but her gaze. “I-I mean, it’s just…” He darts for an explanation, faltering when met with the silhouetted figure of his raven, “It’s just… I once cared for a human as well, and when she passed I-... I’m not sure I could do it all over again.”

 

The songstress hummed in understanding, “I suppose so. Perhaps I’ll be back here within a century for the same reasons, once bitten and twice shy… But I think it’s better to have loved and lost than never to love again. I think, for me that is, it would be dreadfully dull to avoid happiness in fear of hurt, yes?”

 

Her words struck a painful chord, but it was beautiful nonetheless. He wasn’t sure he could follow her creed, but it only highlighted her strength, bringing Shuichi to a shameful silence.

 

“But I just happened to, somehow, love a human. I’m not sure how it happened, when I first met him he was just a nuisance, but it happened and now we’re to be wed.” She blushed at that, but looks up at Shuichi and beamed, “But I think it’s fair to avoid the pain of the outside world, there are many who simply find everlasting happiness among their own people.”

 

They stewed in that sentiment of the bitter- and sweetness of love, walking along the forest floor among the nightlife, until Lady Sayaka broke the silence, “Who are you, anyway?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, what?? Sayaka?? Haha yep, I wonder whom her lover could be hmmm?
> 
> Hint: 11037. Don't worry it won't be a huge deal in this AU after this bit is done if you don't like them. Why did I choose them among so many other ships that could do? Well I was thinking but all the ships I was cycling through I couldn't see one of them leaving their job or being an elf, or I want to do something different with them. There was Komaru and Touko, I could see Touko being an elven scribe and author that hated everyone around her and would jump to be with Komaru, but I couldn't account for Genocider. And with Genocider in Touko's head I would've wanted to do something more interesting with her anyway.
> 
> Criticisms are very welcome! Come chat with me on my side Tumblr dangan-nautical or my main Tumblr yellosubbub.
> 
> I was hesitant on Leosaya since they're the kind of ship you need more narrative convincing on to make work. I have a soft spot for it but it's not one that's obvious for most people. However I liked the idea of a post-character development Sayaka speaking to Shuichi, her having already realised that while she cared a lot about her job it didn't really make her happy with all the pressure, and that chasing a flame that could go out so quickly would be more personally fulfilling. I dunno, that's just my two cents.

**Author's Note:**

> To all those who came this far; Thank you! I must admit depending on my very autistic moods my voice can change a lot and at the moment it is that of a powerful wizaaaaard! Again if it makes it hard to read please do tell me I'll work more on editing it down. After all, they say brevity is the soul of wit, and I've never much had either of those...
> 
> Gosh, what dorks am I right? Already flirting even if they don't know it~... By the way I'll tag ships as I go along depending on how far I wanna go. I'll put minor ships in the end notes as well, if that's a good way to handle it? I imagine the more shippy fics I wanna do will be in the same collection but not this very fic.
> 
> If you wish to talk to me more about this AU please join me in my brand new, spick and span, danganronpa sideblog dangan-nautical! Or at my main yellosubbub. I'll post my doodles, ideas, and just gay ramblings on there, seeya!
> 
> Oh right! By the way the characters are all adults meaning they are more mature and experienced. They have had some of the character development you'd expect from the game already happen to them, it's more their backstory now. Of course not everything is fixed, there are still so many issues left in a person when one is 25 but just letting you know these aren't a bunch of teenagers, and that might be why Shuichi knowns how to act a bit more like an authority figure, and he has more notches in his belt of solved cases being more in his second century or so.


End file.
